Sorry
by drugan
Summary: A tragic event, love and a lot of apologies. The bases of her life.


"I'm sorry" said the dark-haired teen while looking at the girl, his face clearly displaying the combination of his self-disgust, his sadness and his sincerity.

They were both seated on the same sofa, but the girl was curled on herself, as far as possible from the boy, watchful of his movements. She was a natural predator, and it hurt him deeply to see her react like this, like a cornered prey.

He always had been a tactile person - a little odd considering his upbringing in a rather cold, alcohol-centered household - and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in a hug, but it would be the worst thing to do. He knew of only three persons who had managed to touch her since the ra… incident… without her inner-slayer lashing out violently. He wasn't on that short list. In fact, he was probably the farthest from making that short list, being the one involuntarily responsible for the whole situation. Although under the effects of a possession, it was his body that performed the odious act driven by his desire…

"I'm really sorry." he repeated, trying to get a reaction, an acknowledgement, a little something to help him bear the weight of his guilt. She didn't react. He mustered all his resolve in a last attempt.

"I promise… I'll never let you down. I'll always be by your side. Whatever happens from now on… I won't ever let you down… again..."

He almost missed her answer, the barely perceptible release of tension, the smallest of nods of her blond-haired head, the discreet whimper of acceptation… For the first time in days, he felt a slight allaying in his culpability, in his self-hatred. There was still hope…

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." she said to him, tears flowing from her eyes.<p>

"I… can't." she continued. "I'm broken… I'm damaged goods. I can't even go near you anymore without losing control of the slayer… I don't want to stake you. I don't want to hurt you anymore. It's better that… that…"

She couldn't say it, not out loud, but she read in his face that he understood. They both had truly believed that they were soulmates destined for each other; natural enemies thrown together by a combination of fate, prophecies and a mysterious gypsy curse. Xan… the hyena had destroyed that. There was no way that what had been an already complicated relation could survive this latest hurdle. She preferred to end things right now, on her terms, instead of seeing the love they shared disintegrate slowly.

* * *

><p>"Sorry." The cheerleader said before leaving in a whirlwind the library she had just entered. The recipient of this apology was touched by the gesture, knowing how much it had cost her prideful… nemes… oppon… acquaint…friend to come, say that word and truly mean it. The tears that had started falling ever since she had caught them kissing slowly waned. He might have move on rather rapidly, but his new girlfriend had proven herself worthy of him, and she wished them happiness.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news…" started the lawyer after greeting the two men " I can't recommend that your pursue your idea. It's fraught with legal perils. No valid precedent has been established in the Ohio state legislature. Nothing could stop the mother from changing opinion and suing for guardianship. The contract you suggested wouldn't stand in court. Worse, under the current laws, a determined prosecutor might be able to have it interpreted as a form of organ-trade or child-trade. My advice is to continue to try for adoption… You might get lucky."<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry, mum, but I have to go." she said.<p>

"Don't bother coming back." was the fiery answer.

It hurt. It hurt so much to be rejected by her own mother. She knew that those were words that came from anger, not from the heart. They hurt nonetheless. She tried not to show how much she was wounded. She didn't want her mother to take those words back. They fitted her purpose.

She had already been searching for a reason to run away from the Hellmouth, from everyone for a few months. She had managed to hide what was happening until now, but it was becoming difficult. She had been waiting for an opportunity to escape, which had just been granted. After this latest crisis, she'll be free to go.

* * *

><p>"Sorry." She said before impaling him on the statue with the sword, condemning him to the hell he had attempted to bring to earth. He looked at her with true sadness and understanding…<p>

"Did she…" he asked…

She shook her head.

"I was too late. I…" she took a deep breath. "I staked her." Her friend. His lover. It said everything. She saw the despair in his face as he fell through his portal.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry." She said to the little bundle she held in her arms. Her little girl. "I'm sorry you won't get to know your incredible grandmother… your almost-grandfather, my mentor… your almost-aunt, my best friend… even your father, for all his errors. You came to us by ra… by accident, but we would have loved you nonetheless. If…" Her tears were too much, so she stopped talking for a moment. "I probably won't live to see you again; I've already died once you know. And I want what best for you… far from danger… far from grief… far from the Hellmouth. I'm sorry."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to disturb you at work. Are you still interested in adopting a baby? Yes? Perfect! I'll be sincere with you; we're low in options; you're kind of her last hope. She's a beautiful newborn girl. She was abandoned in a shelter, so the kid might have been exposed to drugs, alcohol or diseases in utero… We went through the list. No one wants her. Too risky. You will take her anyway? Yes? Perfect! Do you have a name so I can start the paperwork? Rachel… Rachel Berry… a beautiful name…"<p>

_I don't own BtVS nor Glee. This short text is for entertainment purposes._


End file.
